


Sports Bar Pre-drink

by Master VeeJay (vj4486)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Sex, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vj4486/pseuds/Master%20VeeJay
Summary: Steven meets a beautiful girl with a difference at his local sports bar.





	Sports Bar Pre-drink

Sitting on the chair leaning against the bar, Steven sat quietly sipping on his rum and coke. It was a fairly quiet night at the local sports bar he often ventured to after work to wind down from his work shift.

Steven looked up at the door as a small group of women walked through laughing and talking quickly. His eyes rested upon the shorter more seductive looking member of the group whose eyes met his as the women made their way to the bar.

She smiled as she approached him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. He nervously looked her up a down, she was gorgeous, her beautiful Asian skin looked flawless, her lips were covered in a bright red lipstick and her long brown slightly streaked hair went down the length of her back. He took a breath as he admired her large breasts which were tightly pushing against a yellow singlet which he could see the outline of a white bra underneath. Her blue short shorts were accompanied by a big gold belt buckle and her legs were fitted with black boots which went half way up her thigh to increase her height.

As the woman ordered her drink, Steven managed to regain his composure from the shock of seeing someone so beautiful walk through the door and asked her what the occasion was that brought them to the bar. “It’s my birthday tonight so we wanted to start the night off with a quick drink before we headed into town” she replied.

“Well happy birthday”, he replied. “Let me buy you the next one”. The woman agreed and invited him over to the table her friends had already moved over to which he happily accepted. As they talked among themselves, Steven felt a leg move up his own, the sensation of this happening as the woman’s friends were there got his chest racing.

The woman told her friends to excuse her as she went to the bathroom, as she got up she winked at Steven and walked off. Steven paused for a moment and then jumped up and followed her to the bathrooms at the back of the bar. As he walked through the main door into the area, the woman was standing in the corridor and smiled. “I was hoping you would take the hint, follow me”. With that she grabbed Steven’s hand and led him through into the disabled bathroom, she then proceeded to lock the door behind them.

As she turned back around, she was met by Steven’s lips, passionately they stood and kissed, the woman slipping her tongue down the back of his throat as far as she could, he could feel the wetness of it as he lustfully stared into her eyes. She then proceeded to undo his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles. She reached into his briefs and began slowly stroking his already erect cock. Her hand felt amazing against his skin and his breathing began to speed up as she kept a focused on the head in a constant motion.

The woman then proceeded to pull down his briefs entirely and dropped to her knees, she wrapped her tongue around the head of his cock and began stroking the shaft. Steven took a step back and started leaning against the wall as he took in all the sensations from her mouth and hand movements. She looked up at him with a cheeky twinkle in her eye and grinned before taking his whole shaft deep within her mouth. She grabbed his ass cheeks with her hands as she milked him with her throat. He had never felt anything like it, pure ecstasy moved over his body like an invisible garment.

The woman choked a little and looked up at him devilishly as she took his cock from her mouth. Steven took her hand to help her stand up and escorted her to the large mirror in the bathroom in-front of the sink. He looked at her through the mirror and she looked back nervously as he placed his hand down the front of her jean shorts. What he felt was unexpected, the woman had a small semi erect cock herself. Steven grinned at her through the mirror and quickly began pulling down her shorts and underwear all at once. He stared in the mirror as this beautiful women stood there with her pants down and an erect cock staring back at him. “You are gorgeous” he said to her. This comment caused her to give him that massive smile of hers once again as she whispered “Fuck me”.

Steven stuck his finger in her mouth as she licked it and got it nice and wet which he then gently massaged between her ass cheeks, he did this twice more until she was well lubed and then proceeded to push the head of his cock gently into her ass. He proceeded to thrust back and forward slowly at first and then pushed all the way in which caused her to let out a gasp. Steven reached his hand up the front of her yellow singlet and under the bra to begin massaging her amazing sized breast, as he did this the speed of his trusting movements increased.

Her ass felt so tight around his cock, the sensation was amazing as he felt himself slowly build up with every thrust and with every small whimper she emitted. He pinched her nipple and twisted it as she bent forward and moved her own body to accept him fully into her. With his other hand he began to stroke her fully erect cock which caused her to softly moan as she started slamming her ass into him harder and harder. She let out a sigh as she released her fluid into the bathroom basin from his hand movements which made him fairly proud of himself.

With this Steven lost himself in excitement, as he slammed into her ass time and time again, he suddenly released his load deep within her ass as they grinned at each other in the mirror. The two of them stood there staring for a moment until she moved forward to let him slide out and turned around to give him another passionate deep kiss. 

Steven said “Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night”, the woman smiled and thanked him. “I might have to come back again after a work day sometime for pre-drinks” she said while winking at him. He agreed he would love to see her again and quickly got changed and left so she could clean up. He most definitely would love to see her again he thought as he left the bar for the night.


End file.
